


Критический сбой

by Explodocat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, android!Todoroki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat
Summary: Шото не справился.





	Критический сбой

***

С навеса капало.

Капли пролетали все двести два сантиметра расстояния и разбивались о мокрый асфальт с периодичностью, в среднем, раз в две целых и сорок пять сотых секунды. Шото наблюдал за их движением, застыв в растерянном ожидании. Если сосредоточиться, оптика глаз послушно фокусировалась на каждой капле, и в выпуклой водяной линзе можно было увидеть окружающую остановку улицу: мокрые асфальтированные дороги со светлыми полосками разметки, светящимися в темноте, неоновые знаки и яркие вывески круглосуточных магазинов по бокам. Если бы Шото был человеком, то, скорее всего, отметил бы, что падение капли выглядит «красиво». Но машины плохо понимают эстетику, которой люди уделяют так много внимания, поэтому он просто смотрел, равнодушно отсчитывая время, которое было рекомендовано людям, чтобы успокоиться, согласно справочнику программы социального взаимодействия.

Шото не должен был рефлексировать, но с некоторых пор не мог остановиться, и вместо ждущего режима с отправкой отчетных данных занимал себя странным внутренним монологом. Возможно, это называлось «размышлениями», но Шото предпочитал считать это анализом и прогнозированием.

Дождь закончился двадцать три минуты назад — как раз перед тем, как лейтенант Бакуго в очередной раз послал его «нахрен». В тридцать седьмой раз за последнюю неделю, если быть точным, и это было на пятьдесят процентов меньше, чем в самом начале. Большая часть гневных попыток избавиться от него приходилась на сегодня. Шото его не винил — не только потому, что винить не мог в принципе, но еще и потому, что происшествие с копией ударило по всему программному обеспечению не хуже прямого выстрела в центральный процессор, снова вызвав кучу сбоев.

Шото не ожидал, что они пришлют еще одного. Если быть честным, Шото вообще не знал о существовании копий, у него не было таких данных. Ему столько раз повторяли об уникальности его модели, что это казалось в высшей степени нелогичным. Лейтенант посчитал, что «помощь» запросил сам Шото, таким образом поставив под вопрос его профессионализм, и именно поэтому Шото сейчас стоял на остановке — Бакуго разозлился, назвал его «бесполезным миксером» и выгнал из дома. Копию так просто выгнать не удалось — Шото подозревал, что половину озвученного она попросту не смогла обработать без подключения дополнительных словарей.

Когда Киберлайф усомнился в его компетентности, стоило вести себя увереннее. Шото просто промолчал в ответ на очередное «почему», потому что не знал, что нужно ответить, и это ударило туда, куда он хотел бы меньше всего. Если бы был человеком. Программные сбои накапливались слишком долго, и теперь в коде его личности была каша, лезть в которую он попросту опасался, зато с удовольствием влезут разработчики Киберлайфа, когда заполучат его обратно и разберут на детали.

Хотелось уйти, сбежать, и это было страшнее всего — странное, необъяснимое нежелание что-то делать, причиняющее неудобство и тормозящее выполнение миссии, ставящее под сомнение его статус эффективного андроида-детектива.

Нечто, похожее на вирус, постепенно поражало его систему, охватывая все аспекты личности, а он промолчал об этом — по-человечески трусливо, — не упоминая в отчетах и скрывая от личного системного помощника. Это было неправильно, но каждое «неправильно» теперь не было однозначным стопором, лишь яркими окнами ошибок на периферии зрения, от которых легко было отмахнуться.

Однажды это должно было вскрыться.

«Однажды» наступило сегодня, когда его копия перешагнула порог дома Бакуго, и их отстранили от расследования до замены.

Шото не убил ни одного из андроидов, проходящих по делу о девиантах, а двоих отпустил намеренно, и Киберлайфу это не понравилось. Шото был с ними в этом солидарен — его собственные сбои не относились к категории положительного. Бакуго, казалось, не нравилось тоже — он постоянно кричал и грозился разобрать его на запчасти за провал миссии, но сканирование мимики и жестов называло его нечеловеческие выражения лица «скрытой симпатией». Поначалу это сбивало с толку, вызывая подвисания — то, что Бакуго говорил, и то, как себя вел, не соответствовало между собой и не подходило ни под один типичный поведенческий профиль, но к нынешнему моменту Шото успел составить на него собственный, и в него вполне вписывалось отсутствие связи между словами и действиями.

Каждый раз, когда сканирование уведомляло об очередной «симпатии» вместо обычного для Бакуго «гнева», по всему телу расходились фантомные электрические разряды, фокусируясь в пальцах. Скорее всего, дело было в регулярных сбоях и вирусе. Шото не хотел задумываться, что это за ощущение, но сказал бы, что оно «чертовски приятное». Если бы был человеком, конечно.

Шото медленно сжал и разжал кулаки, вглядываясь в очередную каплю. «Чертовски» тоже было словом, которому он научился у лейтенанта, и которое не должен был употреблять. Возможно, это было следствием выкрученной на максимальные значения программы социальной адаптации, которая постоянно пасовала перед выходящей за рамки агрессией лейтенанта Бакуго Катсуки.

Бакуго был странным человеком. Шото не удавалось подстроиться и просчитать его действия, хотя они работали вместе уже шестьдесят три дня, но за это время он успел узнать о нем много новой информации. Бесполезной с точки зрения всех заложенных программ и потенциального использования, но, почему-то, не бесполезной с личной точки зрения самого Шото, которой у него не должно было быть.

Например, лейтенант Бакуго действительно умел подмечать детали не хуже андроида, что делало его хорошим детективом. А еще обладал удивительной способностью вводить в ступор систему за три слова. Он органично пользовался всем доступным Шото словарем нецензурной лексики, иногда пополняя его, и хранил дома револьвер М36, заряженный единственной пулей, который каждый раз, когда Шото вламывался к нему через окно, оказывался небрежно брошенным в небезопасном месте посередине кухонного стола.

Это смутно «тревожило».

Несмотря на образ жизни и пристрастие к алкоголю, лейтенант соблюдал почти стерильную чистоту в доме на окраине, любил виски (без особых предпочтений), блюда с перцем сорта Хабанеро и собак. Он терпеть не мог андроидов — по личным причинам, которые раскрывать отказывался. Шото подозревал, что это связано с катастрофой десятилетней давности, в которой погибла вся семья Бакуго, кроме единственного сына — найти новости об этом оказалось совсем не сложно. Машины тогда еще не были оснащены таким хорошим автопилотом, как сейчас, и между школьным автобусом и небольшим семейным автомобилем искусственный интеллект выбрал сохранение автобуса. Почему-то не просчитав, что автобус был пустым.

Был еще один факт, который Шото иногда фиксировал, но не мог до конца обработать и понять. Лейтенант отказывался воспринимать его как андроида, упорно игнорируя каждую высказанную вслух аксиому. Сколько бы раз Шото ни говорил, что он — не человек, и не чувствует боли или эмоций, тот упорно слал его «к черту» и продолжал относиться как… к другому человеку. К равному. Будто Шото был живым и мог по-настоящему умереть. Если он правильно проанализировал его взаимодействие с остальными.

Бакуго делал много нелогичных вещей — эмоционально спорил, пытаясь задеть его «чувства» и называя разными вариациями домашней бытовой техники; дважды спас, закрывая собой, и мешал выполнять работу, когда она казалась ему неоправданно опасной. И, что показалось Шото самым странным, но почему-то постоянно всплывало из архива памяти — несколько раз обеспокоенно спросил у него про спекшиеся мозги, когда один из андроидов-свидетелей покончил с собой у них на глазах. По итогам, включая подсказки программы, выходило, что Бакуго интересовался его несуществующим «моральным состоянием». И пытался своеобразно поддержать.

Иногда Шото казалось, что тот знает о нем больше него самого. Это «тревожило» тоже.

Но если Бакуго для большей эффективности было проще считать его «отмороженным засранцем», чем «тостером», Шото готов был ему это позволить даже в обход программы социального взаимодействия, и со временем прекратил доказывать очевидное. Вовсе не потому, что каждый раз, когда Бакуго довольно усмехался, находя очередную зацепку и выслушивая его выводы, к неизвестным ошибкам в коде добавлялась еще парочка, а невидимые разряды щекотали грудь и кончики пальцев.

Положенные тридцать минут вышли, и Шото выбрался из-под навеса, по освещенной фонарями дорожке направляясь в сторону дома. Был ранний вечер, но в ноябре световой день был коротким, поэтому темнело очень быстро.

С одной стороны, оставить его наедине с копией, высланной на замену, было правильно — им необходимо было познакомиться, а Бакуго — оценить нового напарника. С другой — той, которая роилась кучей ошибок и не хотела разделяться на внятные фрагменты, — казалось чем-то невыносимым.

Прогнозирование барахлило, и перед глазами постоянно появлялись нелепые варианты того, как Бакуго бесстрастно избавляется от Шото в пользу другой, улучшенной версии. Без ошибок в коде. Без непонятных разрядов в груди и пальцах.

В пользу той версии, которая не будет слишком часто интересоваться, почему у Бакуго Катсуки есть незарегистрированный револьвер с одной пулей в барабане. Той версии, которая не вытащит эту пулю, пока он будет спать на диване пьяный после своего единственного личного промаха, и не выльет весь его барный виски, заменив на подкрашенную воду. Которая не скажет о почти смертельной калорийности бургера из палатки на углу, сможет выстрелить, когда необходимо, и не вызовет желания называть себя «саркастичным засранцем».

В пользу совершенной версии, работающей продуктивно и безошибочно. Бесстрастно.

Это не имело никакого смысла — ни прогнозирование, ни возможный исход, ни его мысли и реакции. Если Шото сочли некомпетентным, значит он отправится в утиль, на изучение — вот так просто. И ему должно было быть абсолютно все равно, как и любой другой машине, у машин ведь нет чувств и эмоций — только алгоритмы и сухой код.

Но ему, почему-то, не было.

Он невольно зафиксировал увеличение собственной скорости — ноги двигались быстрее, чем нужно, грязь под подошвами брызгала и пачкала брюки, в стекле темного окна промелькнуло отражение мигающего нервным желтым диода на виске. Перед дверью Шото замер, прислушиваясь — в доме было совсем тихо, сенсоры не улавливали ни единого звука. Он вошел внутрь, преодолел темный коридор и остановился, глядя на собственную копию, лежащую около дивана безжизненной куклой.

Бакуго стоял спиной ко входу, но развернулся на шорох шагов и мрачно оглядел его с ног до головы. В руках у него поблескивал синим главный источник питания, которого как раз не хватало в груди того, другого Шото.

— Ненавижу гребаных андроидов, — прорычал он. — Этот пластиковый мудила перечислил мне список своих функций и сказал, что я должен сдать тебя обратно в Киберлайф.

— Так и должно быть, — равнодушно ответил Шото, не отводя взгляд от безжизненных распахнутых глаз копии. — Меня отзывают. Я не справляюсь со своими задачами.

— Если ты не справляешься — значит, и я не справляюсь, они не охуели там? Мы почти раскрыли дело! И черта с два я буду возиться с железякой, которая на удар по морде реагирует дружелюбной вежливой улыбкой!

Искусственные мышцы лица непроизвольно дрогнули, уголок рта приподнялся, разряды в груди собрались около синтетического сердца и непривычно обожгли. Перед глазами появилось очередное окно об ошибке, и Шото закрыл его, не задумываясь. 

_Бакуго не хотел его возвращать._

Из архивов внезапно всплыло воспоминание об их первой встрече в баре — Бакуго тогда схватил его за лацканы пиджака, прижимая к стене и угрожая, а Шото всего лишь перечислил список штрафов за порчу оборудования Киберлайфа и сообщил, что тонко настроенные датчики остро реагируют на настолько зашкаливающие пары алкоголя. А еще — что пить вредно, потому что негативно сказывается на когнитивных функциях, характере и надлежащем выполнении должностных обязанностей. Потом уже он отцепил от себя его руки, поправляя съехавший набок галстук, и включил программу социальной адаптации на максимум, как того требовал протокол.

Даже список поведенческих паттернов Шото не смог обозначить это «дружелюбием» или «вежливостью», но Бакуго тогда почему-то послушал. Только Шото после этого стал в его глазах не «пластиковым мудилой», а «отмороженным мудаком», и лейтенант, видимо, видел в этом существенную разницу.

— Если этот не подошел, они пришлют еще, — сказал Шото. — Умение налаживать контакт заложено программой и является первым…

— Слушай, Тодороки, заткнись. Я думаю.

Почему-то Бакуго упорно называл его по «фамилии», которая была выдумана исключительно ради аутентичности. У людей были фамилии и имена. Андроида РК-800 с неестественно разноцветными красно-белыми волосами звали Тодороки Шото, но лейтенант предпочитал либо «фамилию», либо «половинчатый». С одной стороны, это было вежливо, с другой — совершенно бессмысленно.

— Сколько времени до того, как за тобой явятся, если ты не придешь сам? — наконец, напряженно спросил Бакуго.

— Менее суток, — ответил Шото, вставая напротив. — Если этот РК-800 успел передать на сервер информацию об аварийном отключении, возможно раньше. Его заберут, поправят паттерны, выборочно загрузят мои воспоминания, относящиеся к делам, и вернут обратно. Он лучше меня, лейтенант.

Бакуго нахмурился и сложил руки на груди, сжимая так сильно, что черная футболка съежилась. Шото отмахнулся от подсказки «нервничает» и отключил программы социальной адаптации и имитации эмоций — они ему в любом случае были уже не нужны.

— Как считаешь, насколько вообще плохи эти девианты, за которыми мы охотимся? Что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу?

Шото застыл. Вопрос был опасным, а его ответ на него — еще опаснее. Лейтенант водил его по грани, как в тот раз, когда он вместо логичного преследования ускользающего девианта выбрал спасение Бакуго на крыше, и тот очень долго ругался, что «справился бы сам и не нуждался в помощи тупых пылесосов, из-за которых мы упустили сраного свидетеля».

Хоть терять и так уже было нечего, Шото привычно начал:

— Я ничего не…

Бакуго молниеносно дернул его за рукав, вцепился пальцами в шею под челюстью, приблизился и зло зашептал:

— Не гони, что ничего не чувствуешь. Ты не убил ни одного из них, я видел твое лицо.

Шото замолчал, глядя в красные глаза напротив — почему-то никак не получалось сфокусироваться, взгляд постоянно соскальзывал на уши, губы, шею и двойника на полу. Сейчас Шото было «страшно». Он почти паниковал, если бы знал, что такое «паника», не только по описанию, способам распознавания и рекомендациям по помощи в борьбе.

— Ты боишься сдохнуть, — выплюнул Бакуго. — И чувствуешь.

Шото упрямо поджал губы, прищурился и мотнул головой — глупый жест, бесполезный. Неосознанный и порожденный роем ошибок. Нелогичный для всей системы.

Бакуго еще секунду вглядывался в него, а потом резко отпустил и вышел из комнаты. Почти сразу же вернулся с револьвером — не табельным, а тем самым, домашним. Проверил обойму и громко хмыкнул.

— Предусмотрительный говнюк, — усмехнулся он, разглядывая пустой барабан. — Где пуля, половинчатый?

Шото выпрямился и вытянул металлический цилиндр из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Он не знал, зачем оставил ее при себе и не избавился, просто… захотелось. Как будто она была чем-то важным — вроде главной ветви в алгоритме, связывающей остальные. Шото протянул пулю на ладони и спросил:

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

Бакуго выхватил ее, зарядил револьвер и несколько раз прокрутил, со щелчком взводя курок. Шото посчитал и просчитал. Промолчал.

— Послушать мнение судьбы по этому вопросу, — ответил Бакуго, направляя револьвер в голову отключенному андроиду, и решительно нажал на спусковой крючок.

Выстрел ударил по слуху, по всем сенсорам, разошелся по округе громким эхом — во лбу другого Шото появилось аккуратное отверстие, бликующее голубым в отсветах кухонной лампы. Теперь этот РК-800 был абсолютно непригоден для восстановления. По всей видимости, Бакуго не хотел, чтобы эта копия к нему однажды вернулась, и только что нарушил множество пунктов устава и кодексов, уничтожив частную собственность.

Он коротко выдохнул, бросил пистолет на стол, натянул оставленную на кресле кожаную куртку и сообщил, застегиваясь:

— Все финальные улики в подвале участка, в том числе останки андроидов. Ключ-карта у меня на столе. Когда мы войдем, у тебя будет десять минут, не больше, чтобы ты выяснил расположение девиантов. Меня не жди, уходи один и не возвращайся.

Шото удивился бы, если бы мог. Бакуго предлагал ему сбежать и присоединиться к девиантам. Шото девиантом не был — он знал точно, система не позволяла ему ослушиваться прямых приказов, а собственных решений удавалось избегать. Почти.

А еще Шото почему-то иррационально не хотел оставлять его одного — сейчас, когда надвигался крупный вооруженный конфликт.

— Зачем? — спросил он.

— А ты что, хочешь быть разобранным на части?

— Мне все равно, — ответил Шото, останавливая себя от нелепого пожатия плечами. И от бесполезного: «Не ходите туда».

— А мне — нет! — рявкнул Бакуго. — Где там твоя сраная программа подчинения вышестоящему начальству? Заело уже? Это приказ. Выполняй.

***

Подъезжая к отделу в полной тишине такси, Шото почувствовал, как фантомно свело шею — сенсоры фиксировали удушье, но это, кажется, было нервное. Вирус поглотил почти весь код, и теперь только крошечная часть выглядела исправно, барахтаясь островком стабильности в эмоциональном хаосе, и только в ней Шото еще мог разобраться и контролировать.

— Десять минут, — повторил Бакуго.

Слова повисли в воздухе голографическим изображением с цифрами отсчета. Двери бесшумно разъехались, и Бакуго выскользнул наружу.

— Лейтенант, — окликнул Шото.

— Чего тебе? — тот хмуро обернулся, недобро глядя через плечо.

— Мы еще увидимся?

Бакуго удивленно приподнял брови, усмехнулся и выдохнул:

— Вот же придурок отмороженный.

А потом отвернулся и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Доживи — узнаешь. Удачи.

В его голосе слышалась улыбка, и для того, чтобы понять это, Шото не понадобилось даже подключать дополнительное ПО. Все тело внезапно прошило электрическим импульсом — по сенсорам и коже, от самых пальцев ног до головы. Ошибок стало так много, что Шото заморгал, разгоняя бесконечно вылезающие сообщения, и почувствовал, как странно свело синтетические мышцы лица.

Хлопнула дверь участка, несуществующие голографические цифры начали отсчет.

В технической документации голой системы не было написано, что он умеет самостоятельно улыбаться. Но она теперь наверняка устарела.


End file.
